


Someone

by Ely



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/pseuds/Ely
Summary: Luciel Choi has been observing and falling for her for six days, but then something changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> See tags for triggers.

Luciel had decided that she was harmless by the third day of her being in Rika’s apartment. So far she had followed exactly what V had told her to do. She hadn’t touched any of the files, or the computer, or anything else she wasn’t supposed to. She only touched what she needed to touch, and did not seem too curious about anything else.

By the fourth day, Luciel wondered whether or not he should tell her that there was CCTV inside the apartment, and that he could see her, but quickly decided against it. It wasn’t as though there were cameras in the bathroom or bedroom anyway, so he wasn’t seeing anything indecent. He was just keeping an eye on her… to check she wasn’t dangerous.

He ignored the fact he’d already decided the answer to that.

By the fifth day, Luciel was used to her routine. He began noticing smaller details which hadn’t particularly caught his attention before, like the way she shut the drawers in the kitchen with her hips rather than her hands, and how she always crossed her legs in some way when she was sitting down. He was pleased to see she was eating regular meals, even though she barely seemed to know how to cook. He often smiled to himself when she got frustrated at herself for dropping an egg or burning her food, and made sure to keep a close eye on her as she was using the large knives to chop something. He found himself growing more and more attached to her, and getting more and more excited every time he saw she was in the RFA chat room.

On the sixth day, Luciel noticed something had changed.

She usually got up at around 9am. It was now 12pm, and she had still not left her room. Luciel was worried. Perhaps he should call her? Or perhaps he should just leave her… he had seen that she had been chatting to Yoosung at 3am, so maybe she just needed some rest.

Another hour passed, and Luciel could barely tear his eyes away from the screen. His hand twitched towards his phone, but he resisted calling.

_She’s okay. She’s fine. She’s in her room._

But his words did little to comfort him.

After another twenty minutes, he finally saw the door to the bedroom open slowly. Luciel leaned towards to screen, as though that would increase the poor quality of the picture, and studied her. Her hair was knotted and covering her face, and her body language seemed different. It was kind of… loose. As though she wasn’t making an effort to control her limbs. He watched as she shuffled into the kitchen, her phone grasped in her hand. She leaned back against the kitchen counter and pushed her hair out of her face, tilting her head to the ceiling and closing her eyes. Luciel could immediately see that she had been crying. The picture on the screen was pixelated, but even so it was obvious. Her shoulders were shuddering with each breath as an after-effect.

Luciel could barely move as he watched her dejectedly sink to the floor, back leaning against the counter. She put her phone on the floor next to her and hugged her knees to her chest, staring blankly into the distance. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

Why was she so sad? Had something happened? She had seemed fine in the chat with Yoosung last night. Luciel was desperately worried, and he couldn’t look away from the screen.

She sat like that for a few moments, and Luciel debated whether or not he should call her. He didn’t know her _that_ well yet, and so he didn’t know whether she was the kind of person who preferred keeping to herself, or the kind of person who needed someone to open up to. Even if the latter were the case, who’s to say Luciel would be that someone for her?

He watched as she gently let go of her legs and let them fall so she was cross-legged. She fiddled with her left sleeve for a moment before pulling it up to expose her arm. She appeared to study it closely, but the quality of the picture did not quite allow Luciel to see what she was looking at.

All of a sudden she stood and turned to the counter. She reached across and pulled out one of the large knives before sinking back to the floor with it grasped in both hands, staring at it. Luciel held his breath as his heart pounded in his throat. He was frozen.

She poised the knife against her arm, a few millimetres away and he watched in horror as she lowered it.

He barely even thought it through before he grabbed his phone and clicked her contact to call her.

“Come on, come on, come on,” he begged, watching his computer screen as the knife neared her arm. He saw her phone light up on the floor next to her, and she glanced at it. Luciel held the phone to his ear as she stared at hers, and he let out a breath as he saw her lower the knife and pick up the phone.

“Seven?” came her small voice from the other end of the line, and Luciel almost laughed in relief.

“Hey, I was just calling to check up on you,” he said, trying to sound normal as though he had not just witnessed her about to self-harm.

“Me? Oh, I… I’m fine,”

“You sure? You haven’t been in the chat all day,”

“I’ve just… had other things on my mind,” she said, and Luciel watched the screen as she placed the knife on the floor besides her.

“Like what? Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“There’s not really much to say,” she said sadly.

“Do you… do you want me to come and see you?” he said on impulse, before he could stop himself. He saw her head snap up from looking at the floor.

“I… really?” she asked, sounding surprised.

“If you want me to. If it’ll make you feel better,

“I said I’m fine,”

“But I can tell that you’re not,”

He heard her exhale heavily on the other end of the line and watched as her head dropped back down to look at the floor.

“Okay,”

“What?”

“I’d… I’d quite like it if you came over,” she admitted. Luciel felt his heart flutter.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said, trying to make himself sound light-hearted.

“I… okay,”

“See you soon,”

“Yeah… see you soon,”

Luciel hung up his phone and watched on the screen as she lowered it from her ear, staring at it as though in shock. He then saw her quickly grab the knife and stow it back where she had got it from and run to her bedroom.

Luciel put on the first pair of shoes he found and practically ran out of the door.

He was barely thinking straight as he drove there. He couldn’t quite believe he was finally going to meet her after admiring her for so long. He just hoped he would be able to help. His thoughts rushed around in his head, bouncing around all over the place. He’d had a crush on her from the first moment he had seen her on the screen and spoken to her on the phone, and that crush had been growing for the past six days. His stomach flipped and fluttered and he tried to focus his attention on his driving rather than the fact he was _finally going to meet her_.

What if he disappointed her? He’d felt as though they got along so well in the chat, but what if it was different in person? What if she didn’t like him?

He shook that thought from his head. No. He was on his way to help her, not impress her.

But it kept nagging him in the back of his mind.

He parked in the closest parking space he could find and all but ran to Rika’s old apartment. He skidded to a halt outside the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

After a few moments, the door was opened, and he finally saw her face for real.

She was so much more beautiful in person. He could still see some of the puffiness around her eyes from the crying, but her hair had been brushed, her sleeves pulled down. He figured she had probably been looking at her old scars before, and that broke his heart.

But no. He would help her through this.

He realised he’d been standing there a moment too long without speaking.

“Hi,” he breathed.

“Hi,” she replied, seeming equally as breathless, “Come in,”

Luciel stepped past her. She was shorter than he had expected, and cuter, too.

“I can’t believe I’m meeting you,” he said, heading towards the sofa and flopping down. She came and sat nervously beside him.

“I can’t believe it either,” she mumbled. She had always seemed slightly shy in phonecalls, and she seemed to be in real life too.

“So,” he said more seriously, sitting up and facing her. She swivelled her body towards him, and he tried not to show how his heart jumped when their knees brushed together, “Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”

“I just… I don’t know,” she said, looking at her hands and fiddling with her sleeve, “Nothing, really,”

“Do you just feel sad?” he asked gently. She nodded, without looking up. “Hey,” he said, “Look at me,”

Head still bowed, she looked up at him with heartbreakingly sad eyes from under her lashes. She was so beautiful, even when she was sad. Luciel could barely breathe. “It’s okay to feel sad sometimes,” he said.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” she said, blinking and looking down before remembering she was supposed to keep eye contact with him.

“It’s okay, this isn’t about me. I just want you to be okay,”

“Seven…” she breathed, “No one… no one has ever cared about me like this,”

“Really?” he asked, slightly outraged that this incredible girl could possibly feel so unloved. “Well, that’s ridiculous. The RFA care about you. _I_ care about you,”

A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek, and before he could stop himself, Luciel reached up and cupped her jaw with his hand, wiping it away with his thumb.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment, gently holding her face, before jerking back his hand and looking away. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Luciel,” she said softly. His head snapped back up at the use of this name, “It’s okay,”

He couldn’t ignore it any longer. He wanted to hug her and hold her hand and kiss her and whisper to her that she mattered and that she was cared for and that he loved her. He didn’t want her to be sad. He didn’t want her to cry. He didn’t want her to hurt herself. He wanted her to be _happy_. He wanted to help _make_ her happy. He wanted to be the person she turned to when she was sad. He wanted to be that _someone_ to her. It burned inside him – he could feel it. His heart was beating so fast that he was surprised it didn’t burst out his chest.

He slowly reached for her face again and cupped her jaw in his hand as he had done before. His emotions were filling him up so completely that he was worried they were going to spill over and come pouring out. She gazed at him, lips slightly parted, a strand of hair floating just by her cheek. He gazed at her, feeling himself almost overflowing with love, and hoping against hope that she felt the same about him.

“I want you to be happy,” he whispered.

“I am,” she said simply, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
